


Days in the Sun

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beach Day, Lightwood-Bane family day, Lightwood-Bane family dynamics, M/M, Malec, Ocean, attack of the sand crabs, burying in the sand, family fun day, fun in the sun, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane family enjoy their time under the sun to the best of their ability.





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Word: sand

Alec loved the beach.

He absolutely _hated_ the sand.

The beach would be a thousand percent more tolerable if it didn’t have sand, or strange sea creatures that liked to nip at his ankles when he wasn’t paying attention. He learned to appreciate the entire environment – _tried._

His son, Max, absolutely _loved_ the beach. When he was younger, they would sit together and watch the waves crash, imitating the sound – horribly, but funny nonetheless. They had made a lot of memories on the beach – just the two of them.

But now there were four.

_Magnus and Rafe._

They had joined their family a few years prior. Alec had run into Magnus, _literally,_ in the middle of their supermarket. Magnus had made a joke about meat and sent Alec stepping into a canned food display. Coming together seemed impossible, but staying together was easy. Marrying him was that much easier.

Thinking of him, Alec found his husband immediately. It was easy when he radiated like the sun. Magnus was holding Rafael’s hand as they walked towards the crashing waves together. Magnus helped pull Rafe just above the waves so he wouldn’t be smacked full-frontal with the water, but ended up getting hit anyways. Their laughter reached Alec at their claimed spot beyond the longest reach of the waves.

“Daddy, look,” Max exclaimed, hands cusped together in front of him. Alec curved to look closer. There were two sand dollars, unfortunately dead, and three small shells. “Can we keep them?”

“Sure thing, blueberry.” Alec reached for their small plastic pail so that Max could keep them safe.

He ran off the second they were free from his hands. “Thanks, dad!”

Alec shook his head. His eyes followed after their son, laughing and giggling until he made it down the small sand hill and towards the other two boys in the water. Max was talking to Magnus about something, the gestures of his arms making the conversation appear to be very animated. Magnus nodded along with everything. The boy pointed back towards their spot, and Alec gave them a short, shy wave.

Not soon after, Magnus was making his way back up the beach. By the Angel, he was perfect, Alec thought. The way his hips moved by simply walking reminded him of how gentle and caressing the waves were on the sand. Alec was beyond lucky to have a man like Magnus in his life.

“See something you like?” Magnus poised, casting a long shadow overhead him.

Alec dragged his eyes up from his feet to his eyes. “Yes.”

Magnus hummed. He took the spot beside his lover. “Do tell.”

A soft sigh came from Alec as he repositioned himself, head resting in Magnus’ wet lap. He didn’t mind. “I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

“Ah. I can say the same.”

Alec reached upwards, stroking the pad of his thumb over the rivulets of sea water coming from the loose strands of his hair. “I love you.”

Magnus caught his hand, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. “I love you too.”

Alec reclaimed his hand, resting it on his chest as he closed his eyes. The sun was nice against his skin. If it were anything like Magnus’, he would be tan in a matter of hours. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Alexander, you shouldn’t fall asleep at the beach…” The rest of Magnus’ warning was lost to Alec. He was already gone under the warmth of the sun.

He woke up with the snap of something on his leg. Alec lurched, intending to rid himself of whatever creature that might have crawled into his pants, but found a new weight pushing him further into the ground. Giggles erupted from above him, followed by looming shadows.

“I warned you not to fall asleep, darling.”

The sun blinded him, but it didn’t stop him from glaring at his innocent-looking family standing above him. There was a _large_ pile of sand built across his chest, adorned with its very own sandcastle, leaf flags and _everything._

“Magnus –” A snip landed near his hip. Alec yelped. _“There is something in my pants.”_

More giggles. This was most certainly _not_ funny.

“I would assume sand crabs, darling.”

“Please,” he begged. There was another bite. This time it came from the other leg near his ankle. “Get me out.”

His kids giggled – _and then ran off._ Magnus smirked, and the same mischief was lingering in those dark brown eyes that said he was about to do the same thing.

“Magnus -”

“Good bye, darling,” he said with a little wave and twist of the hip.

“Magnus!” Alec called out, but his family was leaving him to die. “Magnus!”

Magnus was already down at the water, blatantly ignoring his cries for help. Alec took deep breaths, shifting some of the sand around him. Next came his ankles and wrists. With one quick push, the sand toppled over him and his body burst from the wreckage.

His first line of attack was Magnus.

Alec made up the distance. His children saw him coming first, screaming while running alongside the waves, but Magnus only turned with a smug look on his face. “Joining us, are we?”

He’d teach him. Alec picked up his husband and placed him over his shoulder. He made sure to give his butt a tight squeeze in personal retribution – and promise.

“Alec!” Magnus half-cried, half-laughed. He feigned terror. “Help me! I’m being taken by a foul beast!”

“Let’s save Papa!” came his children’s familiar cry of attack. “Charge!”

Alec threw Magnus into the shallow waters first. Max was next after he climbed onto his father’s back, unsuccessfully. Then went Rafael despite his best effort to bargain his way out of being thrown. Alec did try to make his landing softer than the rest.

“I am slain!” his husband cried, hands in the air. Max’s giggles surfaced, followed by Rafael’s whispers.

“Let’s get out of here.” They made a break for it before Alec could turn back around and throw them further into the ocean.

Magnus, however, sidled up to his husband’s side. His hand cold, although slightly warm, against his shoulder. “What brave heroes we have.”

Alec chuckled. They had almost made it back to their beach blanket. When they did, Max was sad that his castle was destroyed, then started building a new one. They were gathering sand nearby when Max yelped.

 _“Monsters!”_ Max had discovered the sand crabs.

“I knew it,” Alec muttered. At least they weren’t in his pants anymore.

“I did warn you,” Magnus chastised from behind. That reminded Alec; he wasn’t done yet. “For the record – hey _– Alec put me down –_ I told you it would – _Alec, seriously –_ Who sleeps – _You’re sleeping on the couch if you even think –”_

Alec silenced his husband with a kiss. He pulled him close enough so that no water could pass between their bodies; his husband’s legs tangled around his waist and locked at the ankles. The heat of their kiss was stronger than the intensity of the sun, channeled from the overwhelming sense of love, passion, and family that Alec had always felt with Magnus.

“What was that for?” Magnus gaped.

Alec allowed them a moment to breathe. Magnus would need it.

“To make up for this.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ ankles and turned them so Magnus took the attack of the wave passing through.

 _“Lightwood!”_ His husband sputtered through the salt water.

Alec kissed him, despite the salt. “That’s Lightwood-Bane to you.”

“That’s it. You’re sleeping on the couch.”

Alec’s hand kept him close as he carried them back to shore. “So long as there’s no sand crabs,” he muttered.

“Don’t tempt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
